Legacies x Legends of Robin
by Bakurei Arashi Hariken
Summary: Robin has had much of a darken life that was brighten by Batman, and the Teen Titans.. but what happens when those same friends and family turn on you, and the only ones who have your back are the very enemies' who lives you put away. Mature. Believe It.


**Robin**: _*The Boy Wonder, Dick Grayson was not feeling so wonderous as he often was. Right now, his mind was flooded with questions and confusion as he tried to piece together how all of this occurred. As he sat in his cell, beaten, broken, and battle-scarred, he noticed a few small-time criminals he had once put away in the past. Some were gone, but the majority must have screwed up behind and haven't gotten out. They were murmuring amongst themselves, staring at him while they snickered._

_Robin slammed his fists against the wall, despite them being hand cuffed together. Sadly, he was the only person in this entire large cell with chains on his hands and feet, because apparently a few people thought he had lost his grip on morals and values by letting them get mixed up with his wants and needs._

_He though unto himself **"They shouldn't be in here still... I shouldn't be in here at all... how the hell did this happen to me, of all people? Haven't I gone through enough hell in life already? UGH!"** He then sighed. **"How did someone like me... fly so high... only to fall into entrapment and despair so quickly..."**_

_His back hit the wall and he slid down onto the floor trying to piece together what had happened... "**I haven't done anything this time. I may have messed up a few times in the past, but I haven't done anything this time! How did this happen like this... why me... why did it happen to me? Where did I go wrong as a hero... as a leader... as a friend... for them to turn on me like this."**_

**? #1:** Well, seems as though the Boy Wonder had gone off the deep end and became Bad Boy instead. Would have never suspected one of Batman's own to turn out like this. Heheheh..

**Robin**: _*Robin lifted his head up towards the shadows where a few of the other inmates were at to see two large blue eyes staring at him. As they emerged from the shadows slowly, accompanied by a set of footsteps, Robin could now see it was-*_ Killer Moth...

**Killer** **Moth**: Yes, Robin. Glad you remembered me. I surely remember you. You seem sad. Would you like a hug? Hahahhaha! _*His own hands was bound and as far as his wings, with the collar on his neck, much like the rest of the super villains, it was specially made to prevent the use of his powers. In this case, his insect-like abilities and flight.*_

**Robin**: I don't have time for your sarcasm. I have bigger things to worry about and deal with, and you're not one of them.

**Killer** **Moth**: Perhaps I can help you... or rather... I could have helped you had you taken my daughter as your own instead of that non-Earthen girl. What was her name? ..Fire Star?

**Robin**: Starfire. Don't screw with me... _*His buttons were really being pushed right about now. For some reason, he didn't want to hear that name; he didn't want to hear any Titans name, considering his situation*_ There isn't no way you can be of help to me... how the hell can a criminal like you help me?

**? #2:** Well, here's a riddle you can solve easily, dear Boy Wonder? What if he isn't the only one who can help?

**Robin**: _*Robin stood up completely this time to see the Riddler, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow. Despite not being direct enemies of the Teen Titans, but rather, being eneies of Batman, all four did pose a threat to him. He was on their turf in a sense, and despite being in prison, with the situation going on that was stuck in, he double security had his back.*_ ... I'm listening... I wanna know why you care so much about why I'm in here... better yet... why are all of you in here? You should be at the Asylum in Gotham City.

**Mad** **Hatter**: Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Robin, my boy, you have too many questions. I believe that's the Riddlers place for such question. But honestly, you didn't think word got out on the street wouldn't leak back into the prisons, would you?

**Robin**: If you're all here to merely mock me and try to grind anything in my face, go for it; its not like anyone else hasn't. If you're all here to kick my ass for putting you away numerous times, go for it; I have nothing else to lose at this point. I have no allies, no friends, no nothing... *He weas stern, but he was serious. He had no one.*

**Scarecrow**: As much as it would be to terrify and scare the daylights out of you... we're not here for that. We just wish to... talk to you a bit.

**Robin**: ... Go on...

**Killer** **Moth**: You see Robin. We know you well enough from ou-

**Robin**: You don't know a damn thing about me. Let's get that straight.

**Killer** **Moth**: ... From out experiences with you in combat and conversations...

**Scarecrow**: We know much of which you are and are not capable of...

**Mad Hatter**: Explain your side of the story to us.

**Robin**: You guys sound liek a bunch of old women who want to feed off of gossip.

**Riddler**: Jail can be much of a terrible place, and you have many enemies in here, whether you put them behind bars directly or not.

**Killer** **Moth**: We can make this experience easier for you, or even help you get out of here sooner or later. Even if not, what else do you have to lose.

**Robin**: ...

_*He had to think about this for a moment. Four of his mentor's enemies standing there before him, wanting to talk to him. Not fight him. Not taunt him. Not even to stare at him to make him uncomfortable, but to talk to him and try to help him. While this would back fire, he had nothing to lose. He had plenty of enemies in this place, and things could get hard with no connections inside. Even if worse came to worst, at least if these four did have somewhat of an alliance with him, his time in here would be a bit easier.*_

**Robin**: Fair enough... *He then walked over to the four, just for them all to side down at the small table bolted to the floor, with six chairs also bolted to the floor.* Well.. let's start from the beginning then ... hopefully, we both can get some answers out of this...

* * *

><p>Okay, yeah, I know the first chapter is extremely short, but its a project I've been itching to do for a very long time, and until I can finish piecing together the original and new concepts for the story, it might be this way for several chapters, but I promise they'll get longer. Believe it. If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, or anyone you'd like to see play a part, make an appearance, or hell, even a cameo, let me know via PM and I'll see what I can do ;)<p> 


End file.
